


A Family Affair

by Riona



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona
Summary: Sully and Sam are getting married. Nate isextremelyweirded out.





	A Family Affair

“You’re getting the guest bed,” Nate says. “One of the perks of being a senior citizen. I’ll make up the couch for Sam.”

Sully folds his arms. He doesn’t look impressed.

“What? Come on, it’s not like I said ‘old as balls’.”

“So you haven’t told Cassie yet?” Sully asks.

“That you’re old as balls?” Nate asks. “Hate to say it, but I think she might know.”

Okay, Sully’s looking pretty serious.

“Told her what?”

Sully drops his voice. “Nate, the wedding’s in two months. She’s gonna have to know sooner or later. I’m not dressing Sam up as Chloe.” There’s a pause. “Well, not right there in the church.”

“Wedding?” Nate echoes, and then, “ _Sam?_ ”

“Christ, kid, what’s wrong with you? We told you about this last year. ‘Congratulations’? ‘Cassie’ll never forgive me if she doesn’t get to be bridesmaid’? Any of this ringing any wedding bells in your head?”

Nate stares at him. “Well, yeah, but that was a _joke_. You were joking.”

“Shit,” Sully mutters. “All right. I guess we’re having this conversation.”

-

“Elena,” Nate says, urgently, dragging her into her study. “I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up?”

“Sam,” he says. “And Sully.” He pauses, trying to find the words.

Elena’s expression is starting to turn concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Did you know they’re together?”

Elena looks blank. “Yes, of course.”

“I don’t mean just... I don’t mean, like, travelling together. I mean _together_. Like... boyfriends.”

“Of course I know,” Elena says. “It’s been years.”

“It’s been _years?_ ” Nate demands.

“Nate, what’s going on?”

“You’re asking _me_ what’s going on?” Nate asks, his voice pitching itself higher than he’d meant it to. “My brother and my _basically dad_ have been – for _years?_ ”

“Did you...” Elena looks hard into his face, frowning. “Did you _not know?_ ”

Nate throws his hands up wildly. “Apparently not!”

“Oh,” Elena says. “Oh, wow. Didn’t they... tell us?”

“I didn’t know they were serious! Why would I think that was serious?”

“I don’t know, maybe the way they act around each other?” Elena asks. “They’re pretty close, Nate.”

“ _I’m_ pretty close with Sully. Doesn’t mean I’m about to marry him.”

He cannot believe this situation has forced him to picture his own wedding night with Sully. That’s fantastic.

“Okay,” Elena says. “Well, I think we can safely say that your brother’s relationship with Sully is different.”

“How did we never have a conversation about this?” Nate asks. “You and me, I mean.”

“You never brought it up,” Elena says, with a half-shrug. “I thought maybe it made you uncomfortable. I figured we had an unspoken agreement not to talk about it. I didn’t know you didn’t think it was _real_.”

“I can’t believe you _knew_.”

“ _You_ knew. They invited us to their wedding.”

“I didn’t _know_ I knew!” Nate protests.

“You know you’re going to have to get past this, right?” Elena asks, gently. “I mean, it’s _Sully_. And it’s your brother. They’re pretty much the only family you have, apart from us, and you can’t...”

She tails off.

“Huh,” she says, after a moment. “Yeah, I can see why this might be weird for you.”

-

“You’re with _Sully?_ ” Nate demands.

Sam pauses halfway down the stairs. “I... know?”

“Wait, he didn’t tell you? He didn’t tell you I didn’t know?” That’s the kind of thing fiancés are meant to tell each other, right? And also what the _fuck_ , he’s never going to get used to thinking of them as that.

Of course, it’s only a couple of months before he’s going to have to get used to thinking of them as _husbands_ instead. That’s not going to be better.

“Yeah, he told me,” Sam says, making his way down the rest of the staircase. “I don’t get how you missed this.”

“It’s not like you were _making out_ in front of me,” Nate says, “and also please don’t do that.”

Sam folds his arms. “You’re really freaking out about this, huh?”

He is freaking out about this an _entirely normal amount_.

“You know he’s a guy, right?” Nate asks.

“Holy fuck, really?” Sam asks. “I guess we’ll have to call the whole thing off.”

“I just... I never figured that was what you were into.”

“I was in an all-male prison close to fifteen years,” Sam says. “You think I spent the whole time celibate?”

Oh, wow, that is _not_ something Nate ever needed to know about his brother.

“You’re not in jail now,” he points out. “You’ve got... more options. And I’m pretty sure you weren’t _marrying_ anyone in there.”

Sam shrugs. “Sully’s something else.”

He’s definitely something else.

“So that’s your problem?” Sam asks. “We’re both guys? Thought I was the one who missed out on the world moving forward.”

“Hey,” Nate says. “Hey, you can get together with whatever guy you want. It’s just... it’s _Sully_. Like, you might as well be marrying me.”

“Jesus Christ,” Sam says. “Why would you say that?”

“He practically raised me, Sam.”

“Yeah, well, so did I,” Sam says. “Don’t think of it as your dad and your brother; think of it as your dad and your...”

He tails off. There’s a pause.

“Mom?” Nate asks.

Sam winces. “Other dad.”

-

Elena’s herded everyone into the living room. Well, everyone but Cassie, who’s fortunately out at school. Apparently they’re going to talk about this.

(They’re going to talk about this _as a family_ , she said, which just adds to Nate’s overwhelming sense of how weird and incestuous this is.)

“Look, kid,” Sully says, “sorry to spring this on you like this.” He pauses. “In our defence...”

“Yeah,” Nate says, with a sigh, “you told me before. I get it.”

“I don’t think about Sam the way I think about you,” Sully says. “Yeah, I brought you up. Or screwed you up, however you want to look at it. You weren’t _my_ kid, but you were my kid. Sam was just some punk piece of shit who worked jobs with us sometimes.”

“Hey,” Sam says.

“Couldn’t stand the guy,” Sully says, cheerfully. “Then he was off our radar for fifteen years, and _then_ he was a punk piece of shit who lied to us and dragged us halfway across the world.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Sam says. “I mean, yeah.”

“Point is,” Sully says, “he may be your brother, but he sure as hell ain’t my son.”

They’re sitting about a person’s width apart on the couch, Sam and Sully. It’s making Nate realise they normally sit shoulder-to-shoulder, talking and laughing. But this whole thing is freaking him out, and he guesses that means they feel they have to sit like they don’t know each other.

He’s kind of screwing this up, right? If they’re happy... well, it’s still weird as hell, but he guesses he should try not to get in the way of that.

“Hey, I don’t care about any of that,” Nate says, as lightly as he can manage. “I just think Sam could do better.”

Sully snorts with laughter. “In his dreams.”

“I mean, come on, Sam, Sully’s as old as the known universe.”

“Careful, kid,” Sully says.

“He’s just using you so he can feel there’s _one_ person he can beat on technological skills.”

“I mean, that is true,” Sully says. “Been spending our evenings together watching him try to work an iPhone. It’s great. I recommend it.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Elena asks, quietly.

“ _Elena!_ ” Nate protests, whirling on her, and she laughs so hard she nearly falls off the arm of the couch.

Two months. He’s got two months to get comfortable with this before they head down the aisle. For his brother and Sully, he’ll do it.


End file.
